Qrow Branwen vs Usagi Yojimbo
Qrow Branwen vs Usagi Yojimbo is a What if Death Battle. Description RWBY vs TMNT! Which of these two powerful allies will make the cut? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to powerful allies to the popular heroes, some would think Trunks of Dragon Ball Z and Silver the Hedgehog of Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: But for this fight we are pitting these two against each other. Qrow Branwen, the drunk uncle from RWBY... Wiz: ...and Usagi Yojimbo, the samurai rabbit from the Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Qrow Branwen Wiz: Qrow Branwen was once a former member of the humtsman team, STRQ. Boomstick: And he is my personal favorite RWBY dude, too. Why? Because whenever he is not fighting, he is usually drinking. Wiz: But he does care much for Yang and mostly Ruby, his niece and step niece respectively; he even taught Ruby how to make a weapon that is also similar yet also different from his own weapon; now certain weapons do double as guns for certain, but for others like the case of Qrow, his doubles as a sword, as displayed in his fight with Winter Schnee. Boomstick: Damn, now I want that weapon myself, though I would also upgrade it to also being a partial beer dispenser. Also, unlike his step niece, when his weapon is confiscated in the middle of fight, does not at all mean he can't defend himself against his foes. (Qrow punches Tyrian in the face) Wiz: He also has several powers at his disposal as well, one of them is that he can transform into what his namesake is to be, a crow. Another power is his semblance which plays partially similar to the Black Cat from Marvel Comics, which is bringing misfortune to others wherever he goes, though it is already activated and uncontrollable. Boomstick: He has accomplished certain such as saving Yang and Ruby from becoming a meal to a trio of Beowolves when they were young. Wiz: He has also killed certain Grimm to savor his step niece and her friends Jaune, Ren, and Nora the trouble of fighting them. However, he is cynical, cocky, and arrogant to where even his own semblance can't save him from such predicaments to the point where it backfires on him. Boomstick: Like around the end of his fight with Tyrian to where he took a scrape and a sting on the right side of his stomach. Wiz: But when set aside, he can be unpredictable in his rights. Ruby: Uncle Qrow!!! (as she hangs on Qrow's outstretched arm) Hi. It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!? Qrow: Nope. (they share a grin as he pats his niece's head) Usagi Yojimbo Wiz: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles has had a lot, otherwise certain memorable characters in the franchise. Boomstick: Ranging from allies like Splinter, April O'Neil and Casey Jones to villains like Krang, Rocksteady, Bebop, Leatherhead and even the Shredder. Wiz: But there is one character who despite being a powerful ally to the turtles that even had his own franchise, it is the samurai rabbit warrior named Usagi Yojimbo, also sometimes known as Miyamoto Usagi. Boomstick: And he has proven to be more of the funky fresh rabbit than even Bucky O'Hare, dammit. Wiz: Growing in a small village of the Northern Province, under the wing of his father, Magistrate Miyamoto, Usagi's life was told very little before he began training. Boomstick: And it eventually paid off, to where he surpassed his teacher, fighting certain wars, and even eventually meeting our heroes in a half shell themselves. Wiz: His weapon of choice is his Daisho, which is a pair of swords of different lengths, the Daito, which is a long sword, and the Shoto, which is a short sword. Boomstick: While he does get along with the ninja turtles, he is usually paired with Leonardo; plus he can have his downsides like he doesn't know what an escalator is, or even what a hot dog even tastes like as mentioned in the Fred Wolf and 4Kids versions of the shows respectively. Wiz: Still though, he can prove as a reliable ally to help out anyway he can, even when taking down the Shredder. Boomstick: If only Usagi appeared in the Nickelodeon version of the show, though. Usagi: Perhaps there is hope for this dimension. Their young are evolving into a higher life form. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight It was almost sunset in the world of Remnant, and opening in a hole is a samurai rabbit named Usagi. Usagi: This is a strange new world. Then he notices a crow flying over him, and before coming in for a landing, the black bird transforms into a black-haired drunk man named Qrow Branwen. Qrow: Holy Hell, we got ourselves some sort of highly advanced rabbit faunas. Usagi: A demon who turns into black birds. I must defend myself. Usagi gets his Daisho at the ready and gets to his pose. Qrow: Heh, I guess we can rumble. Qrow gets his weapon ready and does his Stance as well. FIGHT! Both fighters charge at each other, and as Qrow tries to make his move, Usagi leaps over him, lands on his feet and tries to chop his opponent from behind him; but the latter blocks it with his scythe-like weapon. Usagi: Using a scythe to fight me, that is more weird thn the home of my friends, the turtles. Qrow: Is that so? Well, can your turtle faunus friends do this? Qrow uses enough force to push Usagi some feet so he can turn his scythe weapon into a sword. Usagi: Guess not, but still. The two engage in a sword fight, both blocking each others slashes and countering the latters and so on, until Usagi kicks Qrow's hand causing the drunk uncle himself to accidentally toss his weapon. Usagi: Looks like it's game over. Usagi tries to run Qrow through with his Daito, but his opponent was quick on his feet by landing on top of his rabbit-like opponent's blade, but then the Samurai warrior tries to use his Shoto to stab him in the stomach, but the drink uncle himself stops him and give the rabbit a punch in his buck toothed face silly, leaving him momentarily dizzy while he walks over to fetch his weapon. Usagi recovers and tries to jump at Qrow again, but was too late as the shape shifter himself already got his weapon and turns into a crow in the nick of time causing a chase to happen in the woods, until momentarily, Usagi could not see where his opponent is. Usagi: Dammit, where did he go? But his answer was later answered quickly than expected as Qrow was quick to lay a slashing decapitating blow on the samurai rabbit. Qrow: Well, that was fun, may as well celebrate my fight with a nice drink, and hopefully it should be a double. Qrow turns into a crow yet again and takes flight. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Yeah, that's how I should celebrate, too. Wiz: Usagi may have had moments of when he surpassed his master, as well as he is fast, but Qrow's semblance and unpredictable behavior trump him all over. Boomstick: Hell in the classic 1987 cartoon Usagi was easily overcame by the worst Ninja Turtle of the team, Michelangelo, via being hit in the face with a pizza, even if it was to make him reason the hard way. Wiz: Plus Qrow was no stranger to a swordfight, as he had one with Winter Schnee, and his famous stand on a blade technique came great for him to deliver a stunning moment. Boomstick: Whoever said rabbits are lucky sure might not have known Qrow to prove otherwise. Wiz: The winner is Qrow Branwen. Trivia *This is to be likely be done in commemoration of the finale to RWBY volume 4. Category:Maxevil Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Sword' themed Death Battles Category:Nickelodeon vs Rooster Teeth Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:"TMNT vs RWBY" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles